Perfect Possession
by Lulu Nobody
Summary: The only reason he kept telling himself he wasn't stalking Cloud was just that: because he was stalking the blond. Heavily implied shounen-ai, mainly one sided. Sephiroth x Cloud


Perfect Possession

Disclaimer: Don't own these guys even though I still wish I did. I don't intend to make profit off of them or use them in illegal - concerning the law - ways, either. They actually belong to Squeenix, fully.

--------------------------

Sephiroth swatted away wisps of his silver spun hair from his face, his hands trembling ever so slightly as he did so, his figure hunched over in the shadows. He repeated the process several times when his hair would not stay in place, finally sighing in frustration as he stood erect, his hair now falling in place behind his shoulders. When he felt his hair would no longer get in his way, he silently pressed himself against the wall, creeping slowly down the hall, his figure entirely bathed in the darkness. His eyes scanned the darkness slowly, eventually catching on his intended target, eyes narrowing a little, his mouth ajar slightly.

His target was a young boy, possibly no older than 16, having been blessed with the most beautiful - and most captivating - cerulean blue eyes Sephiroth had ever seen. Not only that, but atop his head were uruly blond spikes, so outrageously different and odd, as it made it easier for the blond to be spotted. The young boy's facial features as well had captured the General's attention, finding them so delicate, so fragile, as they gave the blond a nearly innocent appearance. And, on top of all of this, Sephiroth couldn't help but admire the boy's figure, how tiny he was, how... delicate.

_So young..._

With another few steps, he had made his way down the length of the hall, swiftly turning the corner, keeping as silent as possible as he did so. As he turned the corner, his eyes caught sight of his target once more, his body going stiff as he came in sight. Almost painfully slow, he crawled along the length of the wall, trailing cautiously after the young boy as if in fear that Sephiroth would be heard by him. But, in actuality, Sephiroth knew this was imposible, for such a young recruit such as he to hear him.

He made a necessity to keep reminding himself that this was not stalking. No, he was not stalking the blond haired youth; he had no reason to do such. No matter how attractive, how alluring, that boy was, and no matter how badly Sephiroth wanted him for his own, the silver haired General needed to keep telling himself that it was _not_ stalking. He was merely following the boy, especially this late at night. He _was_ only a recruit, and because of his frame and apperance, any sick minded freak that wanted a good time could surely take advantage of this.

But, following the boy was only an excuse for something greater. The only reason he kept telling himself he wasn't stalking Cloud was just that; because he _was_ stalking the blond.

Sephiroth came to a sudden halt as Cloud did, nearly mimcking the blond's movements with his own. He remained deathly still, his body still pressed tightly against the wall, his entirely black attire blending nicely with the darkness. He watched, watched with some deranged interest as Cloud had stopped in front of a window, peering out into the night. As he slinked down the wall, he allowed his eyes to stray to the exposed window, and he almost chuckled at the sight. The inky darkness of the hall shadows seemed to mingle perfectly with that of outside, as if the window were not actually there at all. Even the light of the moon was not evident tonight, nor did there appear to be any stars strong enough to shine.

The both of them were bathed in absolute darkness, and a smirk slowly made its way across Sephiroth's lips. They were _alone_.

It was in the moment that Sephiroth discontinued telling himself that he was not stalking; that was only his excuse if in the event someone saw him. But now, with both of them so convienently alone, so deep within the shadows, Sephiroth allowed himself to believe that he was, in fact, stalking Cloud.

It had taken him some time to finally piece together an answer as to why he was so adamently following the petit youth. For the past few weeks, he had found himself somewhat obsessed with the boy. He had caught himself staring at the oddest of moments, or his thoughts would eventually trail off, and stray to one subject: Cloud. He had taken his precious time to figure out what is was about Cloud that drew him towards the blond, and when he did, he only accepted it, and made it is his mission.

Tonight was the perfect opportunity, and tonight, he would claim Cloud as his own.

By now, he had finished inching down the wall, and was terribly close to Cloud. He was so close, he could reach out with one hand, and lovingly stroke the blond's topmost spike of hair. Of course, Sephiroth wasn't feeling that ambitious at the moment, although just a small touch would satisfy him for now. But, he had a mission, and he needed to complete it _tonight_. So, slowly, he lifted a hand, his movements unseen under stealth from the shadows, reaching out towards Cloud's figure. He _so close_, so close it was painful to just sit and let his hand hover over the younger boy's head. He wanted to pull Cloud aside, drag him to anywhere and stake his claim, mark Cloud as his.

He was tense now, he could feel it running through him. His palms were beginning to perspire beneath the leather that covered them, and strands of his silver hair had begun to stick to his forehead. He was breathing quicker now, his entire body surging with adrenaline in the moment. He was close, so close to what he wanted, and it took nearly all of his willpower to keep from jumping out at the wrong moment.

So, to keep himself from leaping out too early, he allowed himself another good look at Cloud. Slowly, his eyes raked over the blond's body, drinking in what he could manage through the darkness. That hair, so blond and so out of control, and it looked so soft, too. He didn't need to see them right here right now, but those eyes... he could just close his own and imagine their depths, how blue they were, how _beautiful_. His frame, so tiny, so breakable, but so... _inviting_. How Sephiroth wanted everything this boy had to offer, wanted to steal him away and take him as his own, claim every part for himself selfishly. He wanted Cloud to look at him with those eyes, wanted to be noticed by such beauty as his. He wanted Cloud to admire him, more than he ever had, and he so desperately wanted Cloud to say his name, scream it, yell it, cry it, moan it, whatever. Whichever happened first, he wanted his name to fall from those petal soft, delicate lips.

But, most of all, he wanted Cloud as his own. Cloud was going to be _his_, and no one elses, and would be there for whenever he wanted him to. Cloud was _his_.

As if to demonstrate this to an invisible audience, Sephiroth eased away from the wall silently, his hand still hovering oh so cautiously above the blond haired youth's head, twitching with anticipation, wanting so desperately to grab him and claim him right here. His body trembled with excitement, he was _so close_, his property was _right here_, and all he needed to do was simply grab it. But, he reminded himself he was the stalker, not the stalked, and _he_ was in control. Always in control.

With a final smirk of malice, Sephiroth reached foward, his hand falling to the side, clamping tightly over Cloud's mouth, quickly jerking the blond's body against his own. His other arm wrapped itself around Cloud's, holding it in an awkward position, ready to cause damage if the blond protested, his hold tight and unmerciful.

Ignoring said protests and struggles, Sephiroth willingly allowed himself to bask in his accomplishment, his eyes closing as he rested his head in the blond boy's spiked hair. Oh, it was so soft, just as he had imagined it to be. And oh, how he loved the feel of Cloud's body pressed tightly against his, writhing to get free, writhing...

He pressed himself closer to Cloud, his eyes still shut as he removed his head from Cloud's hair, letting it settle comfortably on his shoulder. He chuckled softly, nuzzling his cheek against Cloud's, the act giving off his intents for the blond. He only chuckled more as Cloud's body became more rigid, as he struggled more desperately out of his captor's hold, screaming as best he could behind a gloved palm.

"Shh," Sephiroth cooed softly, his smirk growing as Cloud struggled more painfully against his grip. "I would not scream if I were you, nor would I struggle," he whispered, his voice having a natural General tone to it.

Cloud stopped fighting, his frame shaking lightly, his breath coming in an erratic pattern as he was held captive. He didn't want this, oh God, he didn't want this. He just wanted to be let go, he didn't want this...

Sephiroth slowly opened his eyes, his green gaze watching Cloud's horror stricken face. So afraid, and perhaps so willing... so _his_. "Just relax. It's not like I'm going to kill you," he said.

Cloud did just the opposite, his body going more tense at the mention of murder. The reaction was just as Sephiroth had predicted, and now, he knew there was only one more step towards accomplishing his mission. "I'm going to remove my hand from your mouth, and if you do so much as make a single sound, I might change my mind..."

Cloud nodded vigourously in his captivity, using every bit of his will to keep himself as quiet as possible when Sephiroth's hand was removed from his mouth. The only sound he did make was his fast breathing, his eyes blinking rapidly as he tried to piece together how he had never heard someone following him, or even someone approach him.

"Good," Sephiroth said, lifting his head off of the blond's shoulder. He loosened his grip considerably, but it was still tight enough to keep the boy at bay, to keep him from escaping what Sephiroth had worked so hard for. "Now that we have that out of the way..." Slowly, he traced a line down the side of Cloud's face, so softly, as to not frighten the boy any further. Oh how he wanted to feel that skin without the leather barrier covering his hands, how he wanted to know just how delicate this boy was. And so, without Cloud's consent, he began to lead them away from the window, heading back in the direction they had come. "You're going to come with me tonight," he announced, glancing down at the blond in his grasp.

Cloud nodded silently. He was too afraid to speak up, to say anything, to try and escape. Oh God, he didn't want this to happen, not today, not ever...

The entire trip to Sephiroth's private chambers was made in silence, save for Cloud's breathing, which, over that amount of time, had evened out considerably. Perhaps Cloud was worth the effort of following?

As they entered his room, Sephiroth allowed himself a moment of glory, a malevolent grin spreading across his lips. Another mission accomplished.

Cloud was _his_.


End file.
